The Key to The Barrier
by LostHydra
Summary: Ki, a human who can turn into a wolf, decided that falling down Mt. Ebott was best for everyone. She... Well, her plan failed, and now she's in the Underground, a place filled with monsters. But her magic might turn on her... At all her new friends' expense.
1. Ki's Profile

**Hello! I'm making a new story; completely diffrent from The Fault In Our Stars. It also contains an OC, just not as many, and not quite as overpowered. Toby Fox is the maker of undertale! Enjoy!**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Profile:

Ki Iro

Magic: Aurora. Can also transform into a mystic wolf. (There's a picture of a wolf on google if you search 'Magic Animals' and look to the right four times. That's what inspired me for her wolf form. I also might put it on the cover.)

Personality: Timid, (Wolf Form) aggresive, (Human Form) friendly, considerate, patient, trys to keep a little bit calm at all times, (Wolf form) Definetly not calm, clumsy.

Extras: Cats hate her, other wolves or dogs love her. She also can only eat raw meat, immune to any sickness caused by it.

Backstory:

Ki always got picked on, bullied, and was very lonely. People would tell another person: "If your really tough, go over there and punch purple hair over there.". Everyone hated her. She lashed out once, transforming into a wolf. Which only happens if she's provoked or really wanted to. She brought one person near death. Ki never forgave herself for this incident.

She planned to walk up Mt. Ebott, doing the world a favor. She... Uh... Failed her plans, if you haven't guessed. Why would I make a profile for someone who'd die in the first chapter?

Likes: Outdoors, dogs, meat, waterfalls/water/rivers, food she can actually eat, eatting.

Dislikes: Cats, being cramped (She is claustriophobic), indoors, plants ("Why care about plants if you can't eat them?")

Battle Strategy: Ki has a backup weapon of a bow and arrow. In wolf form, she would try to intimidate her opponent. It'd often work. If the opponent hasn't run away, in wolf form, she'd tackle said opponent and wait to see if it'd back off. She'd continue this untill the opponent is near death, if that's the case, she'd walk off on her own. With a bow, she'd open up with a flurry of arrows. She'd jump back to avoid oncoming attacks, then shoot one or two arrows untill the enemy has run off, or if near death. Then she'd run off on her own. She might change her strategy if she thinks that it will not work. *cough cough* she'd think undyne won't run away, so she'd just run off immediatly. *cough cough*

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **'Kay, what do you think about Ki? It's pronounced 'key' by the way. If you don't like something about her, or if you think something would fit better for wolf-ish nature, then review this and I'll consider removing or adding to this profile.**


	2. Fallen Down (and Sans)

**Hey! I didn't check reviews *cough* didn't upload profile yet, i need the first chapter done... *cough* Undertale is made by the awesome Toby Fox. Enjoy!**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Today's the day, huh? I grab some provisions, which mainly consist of spoiled or raw meat, and put it in a bag. If I don't die, then I at least need food. Wait... Don't I want to die? Oh whatever, not like these are going anywhere anyway. I go to wolf form and pounce from boulder to boulder to get on Mt. Ebott. I made it to a cave bit. I hear a gunshot, as my wolf form takes on two bullets to my forlegs. There's a hole in the middle, so I turn back to a human, and jump down.

I fell on a patch of buttercups. So flowers were got for something after all! It's just not eating. I walk forward. It's another flower, this time with a face. My instincts are urging me to walk away from it. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

"You're new to the underground, arn'cha? I guess lil' ol' me has to teach you how things work around here!" A light blue soul arrives on my chest. "That's you SOUL. It becomes stronger by LOVE! You want some LOVE, right? Down here, LOVE is shared through, little white, 'friendliness pellets'! Go on! Gather as many as you can!" The flower says. I figure, hey, he raised little flower eyebrows at 'friendliness pellets'. I don't think I'm trusting him. My instincts took over, and move me to the side really quickly. The flower rants at me for missing them, mentioning bullets. Yeah... I don't like bullets if you can't tell. I dodge again. "you know what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me suffer. DIE." He says, as the white bullets surround me.

I jump back in surprise. _Don't turn into a wolf. DON'T TURN INTO A WOLF!_ As much as I want to kill him, er... Being a wolf might not be to nice here. A fireball is flung at him before the bullets touch me. I'm almost completely healed. Except for the gunshot wounds. My shoulder sleaves are stained crimson-blue, as the crimson slowly takes over my blue sleave.

"What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." The approaching monster says. It's a goat.

Hello, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Toriel says. Oh god, I'm hungry. I dig into my backpack, taking out some raw meat, and eat it quickly. "S-sorry... I was r-really hungry, and I can only e-eat raw meat." I stammer. It's my shy nature. "No need to worry, my child." Toriel says motherly. She met me 5 minutes ago, and she's treating me better than my actual parents. "I-I'm Ki." I say. She leads me through the main parts of the Ruins. She left after a while. I heard the phone she gave me ring. "Do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" Toriel asks. "I can't have either. Only raw meat. Sorry." I reply. "Oh! Why was I asking? No reason. No reason at all." She's worse than me at lying! _CLICK!_ Oh, she hung up. I transform into a wolf, and fall asleep.

I woke up to yelling "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHILD?!" As a fireball is shot at me. I yelp, turning back to a human. "Oh shoot! I didn't think you'd be back so soon!" I say hastily. Toriel stares at me with those 'what the heck just happened' eyes. "I can turn into a wolf when attacked/provoked, or at will? Uh..." I say. "Perhaps we should just, uh, hurry on?" I say nervously. I walk forward, trying not to seem so nervous. I mean, I've never shared my power with anyone. Eventually we reach HOME. Toriel tells me she planned to have pie, just that I couldn't have it because I can't have any form of plants. I sigh, ploping onto my bed. I drift into sleep easily.

I wake up, deciding that it wouldn't be safe if I were here. "Toriel? Could I please leave?" I ask the motherly goat. She seems nervous, trying to distract me with snail facts. Don't get me wrong, I like snails. They are meat. Just, I don't think that being here would be safe for everyone if I run out of meat. I guess I could eat snails... "How do I leave the Ruins?" I ask finally. Toriel says she has somthing to do. I follow her to the basement, and she complains how Asgore will kill me, blah blah whatever. Wait... F-fight? I won't attack her! I hold my hands in a X shape, to block attacks from getting to more lethal areas, like my neck. My arms get charred. "I won't fight." I say over and over, until Toriel kinda backs off. "Thank you." I mutter. I eat some meat, and walk out the door.

So... cold... I shiver holding my arms. Wait. Arn' t wolves ajusted to the cold? I turn into a wolf, walking down the path, enjoying the snowy scenery. I reach an impass. The gate infront of me is too small for my wolf form, but big enough for my human one. My human form is tiny! I sit down, and ponder what to do. Go guns blazing smashing the gate/wall down? Or do I turn into a human and walk through it normally? Somethings behind me...

I turn around, going back to my human form. I don't want to scare anyone if their not going to hurt me. "is that how you greet a new pal? shake my hand." an approaching shadow says. Kinda shivering to much to care. Both from fear and cold, I shudder and shake. I decide to shake his hand, but instead of doing it normally... He's holding out his left hand, so I do the same, and shake the back of his hand. Why? I have no idea. He chuckles, and it is revealed he's a skeleton. "W-why a-are y-you l-l-laughing? D-did I-I d-do s-something w-wrong?" I stutter and shudder at the same time.

"nah, you just avoided one of my pranks in the most unique way." the skeleton says. He holds out his left hand, revealling a whoope cushion. I giggle, then feeling a freezing draft, turn back into a wolf. "uh... i'm sans. sans the skeleton." I turn into a human to reply, "I'm Ki. Ki the Aurora Magic Master and Wolf Shapeshifter. Now, I'm going to my wolf form. So freaking cold..." I turn back to a wolf. I sense someone else coming, and pounce behind the trees. I see a tall skeleton chatting at Sans. "WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST?!"

"i don't know, **tibia** honest." Sans punned. I couldn't help but snicker as I turned back to a human. "SAAAANSSS! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOOGLE!"

I mutter something in response, " **bone** doogle." I giggle. I notice the tall skeleton is looking paranoid. "SANS! DID YOU MAKE A PUN? I'M SURE I SENSED ONE BEING MADE IN MY PRESENCE!" he yelled. I wince, covering my ears. So. Loud. And. Amplified hearing... "i didn't know it'd get... **under your skin** " I giggle, as Papyrus groans in outrage. "WHY?!" He yells. I grip my ears. Two things that don't go away when I switch? My wolf ears, and my tail. I sway my tail to some music that I keep thinking about. And to the puns. I accidentally put my purple tail into veiw. Uh... Oops? He notices this, and I go in wolf form, leaping to hide in the trees. The tall skeleton peered over where I was. That was close! He wanders off to where he came. I leap down from the tree, shaking off some snow. Reverting to human form, I say, "That was close." Sans nods in agreement. "Sorry for doing that pun. I didn't know that it'd... Get **under his skin** " I giggle. Sans chuckles. I realize I've been reletivly quiet. "Sorry I've been quiet lately... I have sensitive hearing..." I say, fiddling with my wolf ears. I move on before anything really happens. "hey, can you do me a favor?" Sans asks.

"I COULD, but will I? Yeah, sure, why not?" I say. Sans sighs. "okay, my bro papyrus has been a bit down lately, and seeing you might make his day. he's harmless." Sans reassures me. I wrap my tail around myself, hoping I could pass as a monster.


End file.
